El novio cadáver
by Cassii-x
Summary: Si, acepto. Cuando vives para cumplir una promesa que se ve realizada por una niña torpe, y descubres como, a cada minuto que pasa ambos se enamoran… si, enamorarse, aunque tú seas un cadáver.
1. Prefacio

Bueno, traigo otro cuentito que se me ocurrió, va basado en la pelicula de Tim Burton "The corpse bride" o El cadáver de la novia, aunque en esta oportunidad es el sexy Edward quien hace el papel del novio ;)

**_Los siguientes personajes no son de mi autoría, todos perteneces a Estephaie Meyer._**

* * *

_**-Prefacio-**_

Soy un hombre joven, que se ah mantenido en unos 23 años desde hace dos años atrás, tenía una vida tranquila, estaba estudiando medicina, carrera respetable que me hacia feliz puesto que me encantaba ese campo de las ciencias, tenía a mis padres Elizabeth y Edward sénior que eran el apoyo más grande y complementaban mi vida familiar, los amaba y aun lo hago. Pero, ya no los tengo, mi vida se fue al infierno desde que conocí a esa mujer con la que acepté casarme sin saber siquiera que era una treta para apoderarse de mi fortuna.

Actualmente comparto mi existencia miserable con otros tantos cadáveres que son mi compañía y familia, si… Estoy muerto. Vivo maldito y condenado a una promesa de venganza que hice en cuanto mi vida fue truncada y aniquilada…

Una noche de invierno, mientras mi silencioso cadáver aguardaba por el momento preciso para cumplir dicha promesa, llegó a mí una doncella que con sus inocentes votos matrimoniales reavivó mi no latiente corazón y puedo decir que me devolvió la vida aun siendo un muerto viviente.

Y si se preguntan mi nombre, Soy Edward Masen, el novio cadáver.

* * *

_Ok, ahora espero algunos comments para saber que les pareció... Rosas, tomates... al Go! o Cuadrito de letras verdes... please! please!_


	2. Votos nupciales

**_Los siguientes personajes no son de mi autoría, todos ellos pertenecen a Estephanie Meyer. (H)_**

_Y bueno, primer cap de este fic, espero subir uno cada semana o máximo de tardanza dos semanas. Espero lo disfruteís!  
_

* * *

_**Capitulo I - Votos nupciales.-**_

_**Bella POV.  
**_

Comprometida… comprometida, noviazgo… ¡Hay! ¿A quién quiero engañar? No puedo hacerme a la idea de que hoy conoceré a mi prometido y mañana me casaré… ¡Mañana!

Mis padres estaban muy apurados en que el compromiso de concretase y yo no entendía por qué… pero había aceptado y me casaría aunque lloviese, tronara o un terremoto azotara la ciudad – citado textualmente de labios de mi madre.

**- Isabella **– llamó Reneé, mi madre. –**Isabella, estamos retrasados** –mientras nana hacia fuerza para poder apretar mi corsé, mamá miraba mi rostro por medio del espejo. Por mi parte yo jadeaba y pensaba en mí… _Prometido._

**- Mamá** –Pausé mi voz, y ella me prestó atención **-¿y si no le gusto?** –_o si a mí no me gusta_. –Mamá solo movió su cabeza y me contestó,

**- ¿Gustar? ¿Tú crees que tu padre y yo nos gustamos?** –Eso me dejó helada, como no se iban a gustar, para mí sin amor no hay relación. **-No seas tonta, nosotros si nos queremos, pero el amor llegó después del matrimonio.** -Antes de salir dio una última indicación a nana, diciéndole que apretara más mi corsé, lo que, me hizo toser por el repentino abandono de aire.

Nana siguió trabajando en el último detalle de mi ropa y luego salió mientras yo me terminaba de arreglar. Mi vestido acampanado de una pieza color celeste tenía un bonito cinto de un tono más claro que el del vestido que me hacia quedar más delineada en aquellas curvas de mi cintura, manga hasta el codo y que terminaba con un cuello alto sujetándolo con una delgada cinta de seda, me puse mi denario y aliste mi cabello en un moño alto, enrollándolo alrededor del mismo pinche que lo sujetaba, vertí perfume en mi cuello mientras seguía como ausente. Mientras repasaba una y otra vez mi cabello como por inercia, nana llamó a la puerta para avisar que los Newton habían llegado.

Mi cuarto, que aún tenía vestigios de infancia había sido mi lugar de secretos y confesiones… ahora siendo esta posiblemente una de las últimas veces que estaría en él, me dediqué a mirar y a posar mis manos por los muebles antes de salir y caminar hacia mi cruel realidad. Una vez bajando las escaleras pude oír los cuchicheos y risas de mi madre y otra mujer, que supuse sería la Sra. Newton, _mi suegra. _ Me percaté de que todo el mundo se dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras para verme y eso me hizo sentir nerviosa.

**- Ella es mi hija Isabella** –mamá me presentó ante la gente ahí reunida y pude por vez primera en mi vida ver ahí a mi marido. Mi vista se posó desde mis padres hasta el Sr. y la Sra. Newton, al pie de la escala, estaba Mike, quien me tendió una mano para bajar y agradecí con un gesto de cabeza, me llevó a los sofás y antes de sentarme reverencié a los señores Newton.

Un gesto de Mike, mientras platicábamos me hizo tomarle asco, no podía ser tan engreído, eso se me hizo detestable, pero lo supe disimular.

Al rato de haber empezado con la monótona plática sobre los bailes de alcurnia, el timbre de casa sonó y vi a nana volar a abrir la puerta, dejando ver a lo poco transcurrido al párroco que nos casaría, hoy era el ensayo… Mañana la definitiva, todos esperaban que esto saliera "a pedir de boca" pero algo me decía que los nervios me traicionarían.

Mientras todos entraban al salón donde ensayaríamos, yo me quedé en el piano de cola que había al final del salón principal de la casa, estaba taciturna. De repente, mientras mi vista estaba fija en el suelo vi los pies de alguien y levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con Mike Newton.

**- Srta. Swan.**

**- Oh, joven Newton… yo lo siento.** –dije sin mirarlo realmente a los ojos.

**- Está nerviosa **–Le vi sonreír socarronamente y no hice ni gesto para contestarle.

**- Un poco** –No podía estar más asqueada- **Siempre creí que me casaría enamorada y esa persona se enamoraría de mi… **- fui interrumpida por la risa estúpida de mi prometido.

**- Srta. Swan, el amor no existe** –dijo con total seguridad- **Nosotros nos casamos para mantener el abolengo y la fortuna de nuestros padres.** –Eso fue el colmo, me entristecí al oírle pero, me puse de pie y caminé hacia el salón a ensayar la pseudo boda de mañana. -_Ya no me quiero casar…_

_-3 horas más tarde-_

**- Otra vez, Srta. Swan** –Dijo el padre a punto de perder los cabales por mi falta de compromiso con el ensayo… _mi compromiso era ser atada de pies y manos a este hombre con el que me caso__**. -**_**Con esta mano disiparé tus tristeza...tu copa nunca estará vacía, ya que yo seré tu vino, con esta vela iluminaré tu camino en la oscuridad...con este anillo te pediré que seas mí esposo, Repita.**

**- Si… señor… -**Respira Bella, calma - Con esta mano… yo…

**- Disiparé tu tristeza…-**susurró el padre ya fuera de sus cabales.

**- Cierto… Con esta mano disiparé tu tristeza… Tú copa… **

**- Srta. Swan… llevamos 3 horas acá en usted y no avanza… -**El padre ahora si que estaba molesto.

**- Lo siento… -**En eso, sonó el timbre y nana fue a abrir.

**- Sra. Swan, es la señorita Stanley.**

**- ¿Es algún pariente tuyo? – **Oí que preguntaba papá.

**- No lo recuerdo…** **Nana, trae una silla para la señorita Stanley.**

En ese momento, yo seguía tratando de recitar mis votos, hasta que llegué a la parte de la vela y casi armo el desastre, en uno de mis descuidos, la vela voló hacia mi suegra, cayendo a sus pies y casi quemándola. Mi vergüenza fue tal que me quedé como estatua, el mismo párroco se negó a seguir con esto hasta que yo estuviese verdaderamente lista y con los votos aprendidos. Tan pronto como sentí que las lágrimas se desbordaban, salí corriendo fuera de casa, el bosque estaba helado y nevado, como buen invierno. Internándome en el bosque me puse a llorar levemente aun con la sortija en la mano.

**- Soy un fiasco, no puedo… ¡y no me quiero casar! O si, si quiero, pero deseo enamorarme y que me amen, no quiero compromiso por solo mantener fortuna… aun si no la tuviese y tuviese el amor de mi marido sería feliz…** - las lágrimas caían, me sentía frustrada y en eso recité de memoria y correctamente los votos… **–****Con esta mano disiparé tus tristeza...tu copa nunca estará vacía, ya que yo seré tu vino. Con esta vela iluminaré tu camino en la oscuridad...con este anillo te pediré que seas mi esposo – **Malditos votos nupciales… ahora me salían, aunque mejor así, mejor si no vuelvo, es eso, una rama arraigada al suelo con la forma de una mano –_peculiar _–Estaba en mi campo visual y puse la sortija en la rama que era el dedo anular, me di la vuelta y de pronto…

**- Acepto ****–**La masculina y varonil voz de terciopelo tras de mi me sacó de cavilaciones y lo último que en ese momento vi, fue el hermoso rostro del cadáver de un hombre de no más de 23 años…

Esperen, ¿dije _cadáver?_

_

* * *

_


	3. Novio Cadáver

_Los siguientes personajes no son de mi autoría, Todos ellos pertenecen a la escritora de Best Sellers Estephanie Meyer. (incluso los que tienen apellidos extras)_ (:

_**Capitulo II -Novio Cadáver.-**_

_**Bella POV.**_

**-Acepto ****–**La masculina y varonil voz de terciopelo tras de mi me sacó de cavilaciones y lo último que en ese momento vi, fue el hermoso rostro del cadáver de un hombre de no más de 23 años…

Esperen, ¿dije _cadáver_?

Me quedé ahí, petrificada mientras el apuesto zombie emergía, sus ojos estaban abiertos y ellos poseían un hermoso color verde esmeralda, su cabello algo sucio por la tierra no dejaba de lucir precioso, lo llevaba desordenado, de un color cobre y su piel blanca –_no sé si natural o porque ya no tenía sangre_- le daba un aspecto que en lugar de asustar, te hacia babear. – _Bella, deja de pensar esas cosas, ¡esto no es normal!_

**- Puedes besar a la novia **–Dijo aquel hombre mientras se me acercaba y clavaba un beso cálido y electrizante en mis labios, después de eso, mi conciencia fue nula y desperté en un lugar extraño, era como una cantina… pero una cantina llena de muertos vivientes, había de todo ahí, desde Napoleón hasta otras entidades de antaño.

**- ¡Una recién llegada! -**Chilló alguien por ahí.

**- Debe haberse desmayado -**cuchicheó otra por ahí-

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? **–La suave voz aterciopelada llegó a mis oídos y no pude evitar sonrójame.

**- ¡¡Aún está viva!!**

**- Claro que estoy viva – **conteste con cierto temor **-¿por qué no lo estaría?** –Oh, oh… ahora entiendo… estaba en el hogar de todos ellos, en el hogar de mi esposo… _¡¿esposo?! _

**- ¡Y habla!**

**- ¡Alto!** – el mundo enmudeció y yo me quedé un momento mirándolos a todos… **-esto, yo… Yo necesito respuestas, ahora… ¿dónde estoy? **–Miré en todas partes, techo, suelo, muertos y más muertos.

**- Estás bajo la superficie, querida** –contestó el hombre con aquella voz de ensueño, lo miré con duda en mis ojos.

**- Es… una larga historia** –pareció ponerse triste y bajó la mirada, entonces uno de los tantos esqueletos ambulantes del lugar salió y gritó.

**- ¡Y qué historia!**

En ese preciso momento comenzaron a narrarme la trágica historia de Edward Masen, ese era su nombre y me parecía tan hermoso como el dueño.

Hace dos años atrás, Edward habría conocido a una mujer y su familia al saber que la chica era de alcurnia, éstos decidieron comprometerlo con ella, él no objetó nada, solo aceptó resignado, se parecía a mi historia y eso me hizo comprenderle. Entre ese tiempo que la conoció pasaron 5 meses y sus padres y los de la novia decidieron que se casaran, a lo que ellos no reprocharon, el día de la boda, ella lo llamó y se fueron hacia el jardín de la iglesia, de donde apareció otro hombre y besó a la mujer, Edward trató de encararlo, pero aquel hombre, arma en mano le dirigió un disparo, lo último que recuerda es a su "esposa" manchar su vestido con sangre y hacer el teatro de gritar por auxilio, De ese modo, cuando despertó se había convertid en lo que es ahora, un cadáver, trató de averiguar qué había pasado y se enteró de aquella mujer se habría quedado con toda su fortuna, bueno, al menos solo su parte, que no era poca, pero se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer lo habría engañado y maldiciéndola hizo la promesa de volver cuando pudiese cumplir correctamente con sus votos… Es ahí donde entro yo, fui yo quien recitó los votos y lo trajo a la vida, pero, para ser sincera el poco tiempo que llevo con este encantador zombie siento que hay muchas cosas en común entre los dos.

_"Su verdadero amor Llegaría a liberarlo"_

_**Edward POV**_

Luego de haberle contado toda la historia a mi esposa me fui a sentar a un lugar de la cantina que usaba como mi cuarto, había un ataúd en el sitio y ahí dormía, estaba sentado en un taburete cercano a una mesa cuando de improviso sentí los pasos de alguien, al voltearme, la vi y me sonrió tímidamente, ahora que lo pensaba… No me sabía su nombre.

**- Srta. No nos hemos presentado correctamente, me llamo Edward Anthony Masen** –Tomé su mano y la besé suavemente, aguardando por su nombre. –**es un placer**

**- Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y el placer es todo mío –**Dijo ella sonrojándose hermosamente… ¿es impresión mía o me parece más adorable así…?

**- Un gusto – **dije torciendo la sonrisa y creo que por un momento le vi quedarse sin respiración. –que simpático.

En ese momento nos quedamos sumidos en un agradable silencio, solo nos mirábamos y yo no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos chocolate, en eso, recordé que tenía un regalo para ella…

**- Isabella, tengo un obsequio para ti, presente de matrimonio** –Y saqué de mi empolvado y viejo esmoquin una cajita tanto o más vieja, pero no menos hermosa y se la di, la abrió con mucho cuidado y cuando a su vista estuvo el presente, sus ojos brillaron hermosamente, dejándome entender que le había gustado.

**- Edward, es hermoso** -sacó de la cajita la pulsera de plata, con un pequeño corazón de diamante, se lo pedí un momento y lo puse en su muñeca, la cual alzó y contempló, sus ojos brillaban mucho más y su sonrisa se acrecentó.

**- Te gusta** –Fue más afirmación que otra cosa, podía ver en ella claramente que le gustaba.

**- Claro que me gusta** –dijo en un susurro-

**- Se parece a mí** –dije como quien no quiere la cosa- **Es** **frio, y no tiene vida.**

**- Y también es hermoso** –dijo en lo que pareció ser un pensamiento en voz alta, la vi sonrosarse y nerviosa apartó la vista.

**- Supongo, cuando estaba vivo tenía popularidad con las damas, pero jamás me había interesado en nadie, hasta que acepté resignado que me casaría y pasó todo**… -Vi su carita y sus ojos estaban humedecidos, me sorprendió ver una lágrima de Bella irse por su mejilla, se me acercó y se sentó aun más cerca de mi, tomó mi mano y le dio un apretoncito conciliador, su piel tibia me dio una agradable descarga eléctrica que jamás estando vivo sentí y menos ahora estando muerto, el gesto lo agradecí regalándole aquella sonrisa torcida que según Elizabeth, mi madre, dejaba deslumbradas a las señoritas, pero… por extraño que sonara ahora, solo me interesaba deslumbrar a esta castaña de ojos chocolate. **– ¿Crees que tu madre me aceptaría? –**Consulté titubeante,un profundo suspiro de aquella doncella que me acompañaba me trajo de vuelta de mis recuerdos, la vi dirigiendo melancólicamente la vista hacia el techo.

**- Tienes suerte, nunca tendrás que conocerla** –sonrió pensativa –**Bueno, en realidad… Ahora creo que deberías, deberías conocerla, desde que… Ya sabes...nos casamos, definitivamente creo que deberías conocerla y a mi padre también. ¡Deberíamos ir a verlos ahora mismo!** –Su cara se iluminó y con ello la mía.

**- ¡Oh, qué fantástica idea! ¿Dónde están enterrados?** – pregunté emocionado, su rostro se volvió dudoso y avergonzado. **-¿Qué? ¿qué sucede?**

**- No son de por aquí…**

**- ¿dónde están?** – _Reflexioné un momento_ –**Oh, ya entiendo, aún están vivos.**

**- Me temo que sí…** -Suspiré al oírla, pero mi cabeza ahora traía un nombre, más bien el dueño de aquel nombre nos podía ayudar. La tomé de la mano y la llevé conmigo adentrándonos en un pasillo y al fondo había una recamara y ahí estaba…

**- ¿Carlisle Gutknecht Cullen? ¿estás ahí?** –No recibimos respuesta, volví a llamar **-¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Hola?**

**- ¿Hola?**

**- Oh, ¡ahí estás!** – Como siempre detrás de su escritorio.

**- Oh, hijo mío, ahí estás.**

**- Traje a mí esposa, Isabella o Bella, como prefieras** –Le señalé a la cohibida chica que traía de la mano.

**- Esposa ¿cómo es eso?**

**- Un gusto conocerle señor.**

**- Necesitamos ir arriba, visitar el mundo de los vivos **–Dije sin rodeo

- …**Visitar la tierra de los vivos** –Pensativo y mientras se rascaba la barbilla nos quedamos mirando. **-¡Oh Dios mío!**

**- Por favor, Carlisle Gutknecht Cullen** –Rogué.

**- ¿Para qué subir allá arriba, si la gente se muere por venir hasta acá abajo?**

**- Por favor, ayúdeme **–rogó Bella –**Es importante para mi… Para nosotros, digo.** –sonrió nerviosa.

**- No lo sé, no es natural** –El viejo seguía pensando **–Déjame ver… ¿Dónde puse ese libro? –**En lo que pareció tiempo record el hombre se removió incansable por su despacho en búsqueda de un libro que al poco rato encontró –**Aquí está… Mm, lo tengo… un hechizo ucraniano.** –Siguió en su labor de lo que parecía su preparación de una extraña pócima, cuando todo estuvo acabado, nos instruyó en su uso y nos recordó justo al final

- … **Recuerden cuando quieran volver digan: Infernáculo.**

**- ¿Infernáculo?** –preguntó dudosa Bella.

**- Eso es.**

Y en menos de lo que parecieron segundos, aparecimos en aquel bosque tétrico donde Isabella me encontró, estaba nevado y hacia frio, claro yo no lo sentía pero de haber estado vivo lo habría sentido.

**- He pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, que casi olvido lo hermosa que es la luna **–susurré dando vueltas como un quinceañero feliz y bueno, no era quinceañero, pero era feliz, eso debía ser casi lo mismo. –**Vamos…**

**- ¡Espera!** –Gritó ella deteniendo mi andar –**quizá, yo deba ir sola ahora y preparar a mis padres para esta gran noticia… ¡Yo iré! Y tú… te quedas aquí.**

**- Perfecto** –Acepté ilusionado sin siquiera pensar en que estaba planeando.

**- Ya regreso** –Dijo marchándose – **¡No mires a hurtadillas!** –Me sonrió nerviosa y salió corriendo hacia el norte, seguramente buscando la salida del bosque para ir directo a casa y encontrar su camino a casa.

_**Bella POV**_

Corrí por la ciudad ya casi sin aire, pasé por la plaza, la panadería, las boutiques de época y otros locales como bazares y bares, toda la gente me miraba, seguro que mi desaparición ya había sido publicada por ahí y medio mundo cuchicheaba.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi nana me recibió y me abrazó, a lo que respondí y le pedí que me preparase un baño caliente, necesitaba despejarme del montón de cosas que hoy me habían ocurrido. Subí a mi cuarto, no sin antes preguntar por mis padres, nana me dijo que estaban en la jefatura de policía preguntando por antecedentes acerca de mi paradero y que en cuanto volvieran de seguro se pondrían felices… mis padres, pese a lo estrictos me querían y cuidaban… aunque a veces me sobreprotegieran.

A los 20 minutos mi baño estaba listo y me dispuse a bañar, me quité la ropa y me metí en la tina con agua caliente, era tan agradable quitarme el olor a cadáver de la piel y el cabello… pero la palabra cadáver solo me hizo sentir añoranza por aquel chico del cabello color cobre y sus ojos esmeraldas… Edward. Lo había dejado solo en el bosque, y ya iba casi una hora de ello…

Luego de que salí del baño, nana me aguardaba en mi recamara con un vestido limpio y almidonado, era de color azul, mi color favorito. Me vistió y nos quedamos sentadas en mi cama, mientras ella cepillaba mi cabello.

**- Nana, estoy tan contenta de haber vuelto.**

**- Niña mía, nos tenias a todos muy preocupados.**

**Lo sé y lo siento, prometo no volverme a ir** –me volteé a verla y la abracé como siempre lo hacia. De pronto, sentí como se quedaba rígida y su respiración se había acelerado, la contemplé dudosa y cuando decidí seguir el rumbo de sus ojos, que miraban la ventana pude ver a aquel chico que había dejado en el bosque, estaba molesto y sus ojos ahora no brillaban hermosamente verdes, en su lugar los había reemplazado un color negro azabache y mientras abría la ventana, me puse de pie y me acerqué a él nerviosa.

**- Edward, yo… **

**- Así que me engañaste para escapar… me dejaste solo allá en el bosque, mientras huías…-**Lo había lastimado, podía verlo, pero ¿por qué me dolía tanto lo que había hecho?

**- Edward, déjame explicarte, no puedo… **

**- Infernáculo…  
**

**

* * *

**

_Rosas, tomates y esas cosas al botoncito verde ese de abajo-!_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado el cap. (:**  
_


End file.
